Conton City
Conton City, formerly known as Toki Toki City is an exclusive city featured in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. It is an advanced technological city that was first introduced in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. It was originally known as Toki-Toki City up until Age 850 but changed in Age 851. History Dragon Ball Xenoverse Toki Toki City was the base of operations of the Time Patrol. Here Time Patrollers could obtain the gear that they need and go to masters for training. It was named after the Supreme Kai of Time's pet bird Tokitoki. It was connected to the Time Nest where the Time Storage Vault is located, as well as the Supreme Kai of Time's residence. The water from this city, specifically the Time Nest, was noted to be special, as it cleared the mind and soul of a being who drank it. Piccolo, as such, noted the place to be utopia for Namekians, who need only water to survive. Players could also summon Shenron here after collecting all the dragon balls and placing them into an alter in the central Plaza of Time. The city was originally separated into 3 sectors: the Industrial Sector which functions as the city's market place, the Time Machine Station which serves as a docking station for Time Machine's used in Parallel Quests, and the Plaza of Time home to the Dragon Ball alter and the portal to the Time Nest. The city also prevented Metamoran Fusions from wearing off, as Gotenks was allowed to exist within the city indefinitely. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it is revealed that sometime in-between Age 850 and Age 852, Toki Toki City became overrun with time rifts forcing Chronoa to hire more Time Patrollers to combat them and brought in Elder Kai to help train new recruits. Eventually a rumour began circulating that questioned the power of divine beings such as Chronoa and Elder Kai. Hearing these rumours, Chronoa and Elder Kai decided to give a demonstration of their power. Chronoa used her power to animate the Dragon statue that stood atop the Dragon Ball Pedestal in the Plaza of Time causing it to move as if it were alive. However Chronoa did not expect it to grow so large and it kept growing until it pushed Toki Toki City over the edge. As a result, Toki Toki City was destroyed and rather then rebuild it like the Time Patrol did after Demigra's attack, Chronoa decided to build a new larger city atop the ruins of the old one, resulting in the creation of Conton City. However during the Warrior from the Demon World Saga, Towa travelled back in time to Toki Toki City in Age 850 just as Future Trunks was summoning Shenron to wish for a warrior capable of defending history. Towa kills Shenron preventing the wish from being made resulting in a massive Time Distortion across all the Time Scrolls created by the absence of Tony who was summoned by the wish, a change powerful enough to effect the memories of the inhabitants of both the Time Nest and Conton City. However Future Trunks manages to remember Tony thanks to the mask that Towa had previously used to control him in The Masked Saiyan Saga and manages to pin point the change in Age 850. Chronoa sends Max Stone to stop Towa from killing Shenron and restoring the timeline. Together with Future Trunks' past self, Max faces against Towa in the Plaza of Time and together they force Towa to retreat, allowing Future Trunks to make the wish, restoring the original timeline and Tony's existence allowing him to defend Max from Mira's attack, allowing Max to take part in the final battle against the Time Breakers in Age ???. Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 In Age 851, Toki Toki City has been rebuilt into Conton City and is much larger then it was in Age 850. Many areas of the city have been expanded and feature more areas, some of which have been modelled after other places such as Mount Paozu, Namek, and Satan City albeit scaled down. Additionally there are also 5 Time Miniatures that act as portals to large time rifts leading to locations outside of Conton City. Due to the size of Conton City, Time Patrollers such as Max Stone can use vehicles to get around or teleport around the city using Transfer Shop Robots. Time Patrollers can also use Flight to fly around in Conton City, though they are required to possess a License in order to do so, as flying around without one inside Conton City is against the law. Additionally, according to the opening Time Patroller recruitment video, it is also illegal to fire energy attacks within city limits. Flying Licenses are awarded to Time Patrollers in recognition of them attaining elite status. Iced achieves this by defeating Frieza and Cooler in the main story and is awarded his license by Chronoa who states it means he is no longer considered an apprentice. This indicates all the Time Patrollers flying over Conton City have achieved Elite status and attained their license (presuming that none of them are flying illegally). According to Namekian Time Patroller Sarla, back when Conton City was still known as Toki Toki City, there was a rumour going on around town as people had began wondering just how powerful divine beings such as Chronoa and Elder Kai truly were. Once Elder Kai and Chronoa heard the rumour they decided to give a demonstration of their power and showed people how mighty and powerful they truly were. One of the things Chronoa did was imbue her strength into the dragon on the Dragon Ball Pedestal, causing it to grow in size and begin to move as if it were alive. As Toki Toki City was already overrun with time rifts, the dragon's appearance was the final straw and pushed Toki Toki City over the edge, resulting in its destruction. The Supreme Kai of Time decided it would be faster to create a new city over the ruins of the old one and thus Conton City was born, though one of the Namekian farmers in the Ajisa District mentions occasionally finding remnants of the original city while tending his fields. The animated dragon statue created by Chronoa can also be seen floating in the skies North of Conton City. After the Version 1.04.00 Update, the Frieza Force may invade during the Frieza Siege Event, where Conton City is invaded by Frieza in Age 852 after his ship travels there via a wormhole. Tony and the rest of the Time Patrol must defend the city by defeating Frieza's henchman during the event. Conton City is much larger and less urban then Toki Toki City. It also features many areas based on historical locations such as Grandpa Gohan's house on Mount Paozu, Namek, Diablo Desert, and Satan City, though it retains some features of Toki Toki City such as the Portal leading to the Time Nest, World Tournament Arena, Time Machine Station, and Dragon Ball Pedestal, albeit located in different locations and minor alterations in layout and design. Locations Toki Toki City * Industrial Sector (abandoned) * Plaza of Time (abandoned) * Time Machine Station (abandoned) Conton City * Bamboo Forest District * Business District * Capsule Corporation * Frieza's Spaceship * Guru's House * Kame House * Majin Buu's House * Mushroom District * Namek Area * Patroller Academy (Orange Star High School) * Recreation Plaza * Resort District * Satan House * Time Miniatures Trivia Toki Toki City * In the background of Toki Toki City several floating structures similar to Kami's Lookout which appear to be floating cities can be seen as well as a serpentine road similar to Snake Way. Toki Toki City also appears to be floating in the sky as well. * After Future Trunks introduces himself he tells the confused Tony that the place they have been summoned to is the Toki Toki World, instead of Toki Toki City. It is unknown if this is another name for Toki Toki City or the planet on which it is located (it could either a mistake by the game developers or was Toki Toki City's original name early in the games development phase). * There are a few surviving Namekian Frogs living in the Plaza of Time. Their presence in Toki Toki City unexplained, though they were either brought here by the Time Patrollers, Namekians, or the Supreme Kai of Time. They are the only known wildlife found in Toki Toki City. * The only other animal to appear in the city is Tokitoki, though it only appears in the city during cutscenes and doesn't count as wildlife as it is the Supreme Kai of Time's pet. * Namekian Frogs do not appear after it is rebuilt into Conton City, indicating its Namekian Frog population died out or were relocated after Toki Toki City was destroyed by the dragon. * According to Future Trunks, the Supreme Kai of Time, and a Time Patrol Engineer named Harry, all the technology, robots, inventions, and Time Machines found in Toki Toki City are provided by Future Trunks' and Future Bulma's Capsule Corporation which was revived some time after Future Trunks defeated Future Android 17, Future Android 18, and Future Imperfect Cell. This is likely due to the Supreme Kai of Time's keen interest in technology and as way for Trunks' mother Future Bulma to atone for her "crime" of creating the Time Machine (though she and Trunks are likely unaware of the fact that it wasn't against the law at the time they built it due to it being the first Time Machine created in the history of the universe) by aiding the Time patrol and Future Trunks' through items, materials, and technology provided by the Capsule Corporation. * In Xenoverse 2, it is revealed that Toki Toki City (and later Conton City) are not actually located on Earth (though Conton City is connected to it by certain Time Rifts) and that the set of Dragon Balls used by the Time Patrol is one of the multiple weaker sets created by Dende in Age 999 after he was warned by Time Patrol Trunks of the threat Mira posed to the Earth. Presumably Time Patrol Trunks brought one of these sets back with him for use by the Time Patrol, explaining their presence in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. * Due to the nature of Toki Toki City (and future Conton City) being connected to the Time Nest and its nature as place where different timelines intersect, the Dragon Balls can be used endlessly without a period of dormancy (during which the Dragon Balls would normally be render inert). Conton City * In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Namekian Time Patroller Saria reveals that back when Conton City was still known as Toki Toki City, there was a rumor going around about how powerful divine beings such as Chronoa and Elder Kai actually were. When the Supreme Kais heard the rumor, they decided to demonstrate their power. As a result Chronoa used her power to bring the Dragon Ball Pedestal's dragon statue to make it move as if it were alive. However due to her recklessness the dragon grew so big that it turned Toki Toki City to ruins, forcing the Time Patrol to construct Conton City over the ruins. As a result the animated dragon statue continues to float in the sky north of Conton City. * In Xenoverse 2, Chronoa explains that the Dragon Balls in Conton City are one of the multiple sets created by Dende after he reactivates the Dragon Balls in Age 999 after being warned by Time Patrol Trunks about the threat posed by Mira (as mentioned in Dragon Ball Online). Presumably, he provided one of these sets to Time Patrol Trunks out of gratitude which Trunks apparently took back with him to Toki Toki City, which he later used to summon the Future Warrior in Age 850. This set continues to be used by the Time Patrol in Conton City in Age 852. * In the Super Pack 2 DLC, Chronoa and Elder reveal that Time Nest and Conton City (and by extension Toki Toki City) are consider to be a part of Universe 7. Category:Locations in Dragon Ball Xenoverse